


Aftercare

by hayley566



Category: Marvel 2099, Scarlet Spider (Comics), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Aftercare, M/M, takes place after the sexy times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 06:42:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18219578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hayley566/pseuds/hayley566
Summary: Kaine takes care of Miguel after some very rough sex.





	Aftercare

Miguel panted, completely spent and exhausted. His arms were still bound above him in belts tied to the headboard behind him. He was covered in sweat, hickies and marks from Kaine’s love bites on his inner thighs, shoulders and neck. Kaine laid next to him for a few minutes, still basking in the afterglow of his orgasm, before he sat up and undid Miguel’s bonds.

Kaine then picked Miguel up and walked to the bathroom, carrying him bridal style before sitting him on the toilet. Kaine turned on the bath water and then turned his attention back towards Miguel as the tub filled up. His eyes drawn to the hickies and bite marks he had left on Miguel.

“Are you sure I wasn’t too rough with you, Miggy?” Kaine stood up in front of Miguel and lifted Miguel’s chin, examining the marks he left. “You can tell me if I was. It’s okay.”

Miguel smirked at Kaine and laughed. “I’ve been thrown through entire buildings and lived, Kaine. You don’t have to worry about a little rough sex.” Miguel stood up and kissed Kaine tenderly. Kaine’s fingers ran through Miguel’s sweat dampened hair until Miguel pulled away from the kiss, still smiling at Kaine.

When the bath was full, Kaine turned off the water and stepped into the hot bath with Miguel. Kaine laid down in the water with Miguel laying on top of him, his head resting against the scarlet spider’s chest. Kaine leaned back and relaxed with Miguel, the hot water soothing both their tired bodies. Kaine held Miguel close, gently stroking his hair and his shoulders as Miguel listened to Kaine’s breathing and his heartbeat.

After awhile of soaking in the tub, they both got out and dried themselves off as the tub drained. Miguel wrapped the towel around the both of them in a warm and intimate embrace, nuzzling into Kaine’s neck. Kaine hugged him back and kissed Miguel.

Once they were both dried off, they put on their bathrobes, cleaned up their bed and sat down together. Kaine noticed some redness around Miguel’s wrists where the belts held him and lifted up the future spider’s hands to his mouth and gently kissed the bruising on his wrists.

“You don’t need to worry about some bruising.” Miguel smiled, “I heal fast. They’ll be gone in about day.”

“I know.” Kaine continued to kiss the bruising on his wrists. “Doesn’t mean I can’t still help the bruises hurt less while they’re here.”

Miguel blushed and pushed Kaine back onto the bed “shocking dork!” Miguel laughed and kissed his boyfriend. “You can be too cute sometimes, you know that?”

Kaine wrapped his arms around Miguel and cuddled him close. Laughing, talking, kissing and just snuggling until they both grew tired as it became later.

Kaine grabbed the blanket and pulled it over the both of them. Miguel nuzzled against his boyfriend’s chest. “I love you.” Said Miguel before he yawned and started to fall asleep.

“I love you too.” Kaine played with Miguel’s hair until he grew too tired and fell asleep with Miguel in his arms.


End file.
